Black Vance
by AltenativeFutureFan27
Summary: Guts expected many things to happen when death final caught him. Like fighting hordes of the million of people he killed over the years waiting in line for piece of him in a small corner of hell reserved specially for, thought he had been there and went back. Not this mess. GutsReincarnatedVance! Inspired by Queen's Blade Jumpchain CYOA R&R.


Its midday, the sky is clear accompanied with a gentle breeze and birds are singing.

No wonder why in wonderful days like this you would find someone laying on the grass under a tree on a hill with eyes closed, having a feel of the atmosphere or like any competent person would say "lay around".

This was the case of young man in his 14 years, who has been resting is eyes under tree for the past 40 minutes without interuption.

However unsurprisingly like in most narrative nothing can stay in place for much longer for interuption are bound to happen so the plot can progress.

And unfortunatly for him a of nowhere was summoned out of nowhere fast and swift enough that he unawarely trashed the atmosphere leaving a wreckage out of the ecosystem just to reach to him.

It certainly was terryfying when the wind blew and the sound of dread reached his ears.

"Big brother ~!" the storm that shakes the narrative, was coming from across the garden with an energetic melow voice, wreaking havoc on the enviormental peace of the atmosphere filling it with dread and started to masacre the mood.

Fortunately or unfortunately the storm knew what it wanted. So any wreck will be minimum so long as her target stay still, which fortunately for everyone else it did.

However said target was more stubborn to just give himself to fate's whims without atleast annoying it.

"Huh, Its just another annoyance." Mumbled a voice "I really would liked to be potatoe sack at least they can rest without being bothered" that did not sound like a sack since it vocalization didnt sound sintetic with acoustic modification, unlike most enchanted objects. For his information potatoes sacks didnt have it easier.

The 14 year old boy who was hitting his height growth with short spiky black hair wearing a black tank top showing lean still developing muscle with gray trousers and black boots stinking of sweat and dirt laying lazily on the grass under the shade of a tree with a longsword beside him.

And just like stated he was training the milenial art of laying around which is in fact is an art that can only be practiced with as you guessed with its eyes closed and its one that he trying to master before being interrupted.

The storm in question was a girl not in her first decade but already surpassing the first year of life-simplified in a less hocus pocus narration as 5 years old- with blue eyes blond hair with tiger ear motif hair ornament holding with shoulder lenght silk gloves by the hems of a light blue dress which personified the little princess she is-in the literal sense.

The human sack ignored the girl fumbing as she was about to explode at being ignored.

"STUPID BIG BROTHER, DONT YOU DARE TO IGNORE ME, YOU MONGREL !" And with Surgical presicion she it stroke.

She jumps high into the air with both gravity somehow favoring her she planted heavyly her fine and solid heeled shoes on the young man's guts anihilating all notion/excuses of ignoring the girl existence for the blissful slumber-cough* closed eye training- as she preasured him to release all the air from his wind pipes with his eyes nearly bulging from its sockets.

If fate was a women she would be without a doubt be the meanest of all bitches to deal.

And if fate was spoilded child, well... she would still be mean bitch. At least to a small margin.

Either comparison showed that however you put it a universal truth which was, fate is a annoying bitch.

If it was any person the teen would had retaliated, however this case the teen couldnt avenge himself...at least not by the typical means. However annoying this incarnation of fate was.

Why?

Simple, she was his adorable baby sister who teen will allow to get away with this...for now.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

' _I'll ditch you at the first chance little shit.'_ The teen thought as he figures out how did she reached this far out of the castle.

Breath later the teenager directed his eyes to the current source of irritation... his baby sister.

"How did you get here Elina?" He asked straight still making present his irritation in his voice and narrow eyes.

Silent.

"What is it Elina?" the teenager already out of his nap stood up to see his baby sister who barely reached his chest.

The girl without a word gesture him to come near, bending is back and leaning his face as his little sister got near to speak.

"Your are an Idiot brother!?" And with the combined power of an ear piercing deafening shriek and a soft slap-cushoned by silk gloves- to the face came her answer.

"DAMN IT WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WITH YOU? DID YOU NOT GET YOUR FILL OF SUGAR OR SOMETHING TO BE SO BITCHY" the Big brother said nearly losing his eardrum to glass shattering shriek.

"You didn't call me cutely!?~" Shouting looking at him. And pointing her finger at his face "You just said a bad word, I will tell mother."with eyes that at any moment she could burst into tears.

"Elina?" asked a bit stupified.

The girl cheek were inflated and redened, as she was still fuming infuriated. Aware or unaware-he doubted sometime- she was practically blackmailing him.

"Elina?" He spoke again nearly rolling his eyes at her antics as she gives him her back.

The teen knew the little shit was manipulating him.

But Elina didnt give a damn since she was having her way at anyones expences, specially at he's.

Yes, she was a little manipulator, and yes, even if he knows she is obviously faking it he still felt the need to indulged her. He could grab her like a rag doll on his shoulder and drag her to the castle by force and shove to one of the guards. But he will not do it, he needs another way to aproach this. Plus she could slip again.

This give him enough reasons to play along, he knew she was stubborn if he did not play along and he would not reach anywhere.

Rolling his eyes backward...So he bite.

He still looking when the chance presents itself, when he'll ditch her, it'll be short and sweet.

"How did you get here Linalina?" In plain voice.

"You are doing it wrong! You as knight should adress me like a princess like in those plays we watched with mother."

He hated the pompous nobles bastards in another lifetime, and now that he is one it could be said he hates them even more. How the hell do they get things done with this shitty ethiquette code and so much squable.

Sighing, he knew he would not get the answer he wanted from her if refused, and it would leave a bad taste in his mouth if he were to force her to speak.

He had no choice but to reach out to his inner prince charming and galant knight like the countess taught. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

The teen with a over dramatic bow bending the knee with a hand on the chest and a solemn yet profound expresion on his eyes with the air around him filled with glitter making him look... fabulous. As the countess said.

"Oh what can this humble knight do for thee, a delicate yet mejestic flower like you, Linalina?" Yes if you are thinking that her petname is uncreative and think he's half assing his job as a older brother for his sister, then you aren't from around here-nor been living here for the past 14 years- for his effort can be called an epic task compared to the person that founded and named this continent, **Continent** in the first place-so why dont you beat that amount of effort assholes.

Add that it wasnt within his character to use flourish language used by the many ass kissers that always pestered him over the past 14 years he has been living or re-living.

' _I sound ridiculous."_ The teenager though without realizing noting the sparkling eyes on the little girl's face and how he started to think like schemer backstabber. The wonders of being part of the nobility.

"And if I may ask Lina, how did you exited the castle?" the teen asked.

"Sir August, Help me find Leina Sis."Elina play along her favorite charade ignoring entirely his question.

And with the same overdramatic sigh the teenager stood up taking his sword and diging the blade on the dirt both hands holding the handle and with yet a more solemn face. He was playing it deeply.

"Then this knight shall abide to thy request princess. Should I fail this task, princess, by my word I stop calling myself August Gutstave Vance!" Shouting and dramatically raised his unsheated sword to the sky like the bigshot he is making a statement for everyone under the heavens to hear.

At least she gave him a way to get rid of her.

"But we must make haste my princess the maiden may be in dire need of our rescue!" putting sheathing his blade and hastily putting it on his back, he started walking toward the castle.

5 steps and a jawn, he changes his posture as his walk became clumsy, thus destroyed that noble illusion.

Another 4 steps, and suprisingly he felt more weight on his back along a delicate sweet scent invading his nostril.

Suspcions were disipated when yet again another deafening high pitch voice shouted nearly deafening him, again "Onward my mighty stallion, for we have a princess to rescue from the hands of wicked tutors."

' _So you slipped from your lesson so you can try keep Leina from interacting with her tutors?'_ August thought giving her deadpan expression which she ignored.

And with a grin Elina she pulled the hairs of her older brother to focus and pointing her figer "Set ford my stallion~"

"Huh, why me." The teenager words of protest that went through deaf ears.

As machination were forming with his newly developed aristocractic deceptive mindset were turning on his head for the right moment to pay Elina back.

"Horses do not talk, they whine when whiped, So set forth my Stallion." She said a slap to the side of his head.

' _She's pushing it.'_ Thought irritated, still wondering how did the guard let her slip by them to reach this far. He may have to delve into that after this.

And without any other word the noble teenager now demoted as the designated ride to his insensitive little sister set forth with an ugly face to show his displeasure.

Set forth to the castle in a dangerous quest to free the princess from the claws of the evil...lessons which takes time from her dear-shitty, manipulative and selfish - cute little sister.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And so our heroes after walking a few meters downhill to the road where after few minutes of walk, stepped on to a long bridge which ended facing a draw bridge of a castle.

This castle belonged to the lord of this land,the Vance, builded upon a islet in the middle of a lake, surrounded by mountains both serving as natural defenses from north, south and west, leaving one direction for the enemy to attack, the east were one long bridge is the only easy entrance and exit.

This was their home.

However before ever setting foot into the evil domain they were faced the greatest threat . As the bridge was drawed, a wide trecherous grin spread on the boy's face replacing the displeasured frown as he looked the person waiting for them at the gate.

"Ara, Ara, look who we got here?" subtle feminen voice.

Any notion of making progress from our heroes part was suddenly halted. For they encountered their first challenge standing right in front of them. This boss was one that shouldnt appear this early in the game for it beyond their current level.

"Shouldn't you be in your lessons,little Elina?" said girl climbed down, now hiding behind the teenager, her skin suddenly paling and her form shivering at the statement of the woman in front of them. While he focused the woman in front of him with twinkling eyes in anticipation letting the smile deform further into monstruous the nearer the woman got.

The woman was tall with fair smooth skin, wearing her long blonde hair in a bum wearing witha tiara on top a purple court dress and matching heeled shoes, the woman stood firm with authority baring a slight resemblance to Elina. An elegant women who with an aura of authority.

While he stayed still he focuse on the woman's blue orbs with a cheshire smile which for anyone who didnt know him would assume was one of pure malice of ill intent, his gaze moved to the side focusing briefly in the form of shivering Elina who clunged to him as her dear life dependend on it to again focus on the women, conveying an unspoken message.

One which she understood by her raised brow and by how her palm covered her mouth to hide a smirk.

' _Right timing countess.'_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

August Gustave Vance was no fool to deny Maria Vance the retrival of her daughter-in all but blood-, instead he stepped aside and pushed the girl forward like a present on silver platter. And to be honest he would not deny himself satisfaction of paying Elina back for the rude awakening from his closed eyes training-bullshit for lazing around- for the time as his mighty steed-even admitting it is humiliating- and more importantly, hm... for skipping lessons-now thats a damn lie for he did it more times.

Non the less he would uphold his duties as a responsable elder sibling.

Even if Elina was giving him those puppy eyes which screamed 'save me' August took the best course of action never without a doubt he stood and showed how much he cared for her.

Showing his most devilish grin and waving with his hand mouthing "bye bye" and as he indulged himself in the terror of her eyes as Elina was dragged crying by the hand by the Countess-his step-mother to the halls.

"YOU SOLD ME, I TRUSTED YOU and I ADORED YOU, YOU WERE LIKE MY BROTHER. YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!?... TRAITOR, TRAITOR!" Elina's high pitched shouts echoed through the hallway as the figure of Elina and Maria dissappeared in the long hallway.

' _Damn she is getting better at acting. Anyone hearing that would think of me like a great piss of shit, not like I care.'_ still jovially grining at the very thought.

"It hurt me hearing that after all, I'm your only adoring brother." He said not showing any shame at all as with his eyes rolling back drolling voice.

The trouble he goes for love, for the job of an elder sibling is tough and thankless, more when its your job to protect the virtue of three sisters.

Three younger sisters in fact.

Which this time he choose to fail, Nah, its more releasing him from dealing with Elina's antics and shoving them to another person. Its not like her virtue is at risk during her tutoring, unless the tutor doesnt like their head sticking on their shoulders, if the girl is harmed.

For how much August loved his baby sister, she sometime became a annoying it reminded him too much of that loudmouth of a Pocket Elf. Yes pocket elf or fairy cause here the elves are the size of humans compared to the elf like Puck in his other life. Thought not unwelcome for she lightens the mood, she is extremely quirky possesive. If she keeps this up he might be worry more about the sanity of her future bethrothal.

This life was better than his last life more relaxed as August, instead of fighting for the right to live always at the edge with a sword in hand as Guts.

But alas leaving past brooding behind August must look forward. For if there is lesson he learned from his past life was, to appreciate every little thing you have while you still can.

For he knew from his past life that times like this are given briefly once in a lifetime and he is not gonna miss it.

And at the sound of a crack of thunder Guts decided his next activity of the day.

"I should check out what Claudette doing." So as sets off to the trainingyard looking for his other sister.

"But first."He stops to turn around to focus at the guardswomen in the entrance which became stiff, gulping as he started nearing them slowly with a menacing.

"Would any of you ladies care to explain? Why was my little sister able to slip outside the gate, gate which you were guarding, without any of you noticing it? With a deep voice which exude both authority and order attention as he spoke.

He may have been living the life of a pampered noble for the past 14 years... but that hasn't changed much his mind.

It's both a blessing and a curse to have his memories his past life while he learned to appreciate and take care what is important to him, even if he hates to admit it, he loved his siblings, however as fast as that optimistic thought came as it went, for how much he hates to brood over his past, this memories has taught him of his mistakes and how the world truely looks like and it always is bound to act to make things worse, and in truth he could not stop it.

Only be prepared to push when it comes around.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN: This is another attempt of mine to write a Berserk fanfiction. This idea has been drafted multiple times but I couldnt exactly find a way to start the story. A few re-readings later I still have no idea how to pull it, so when I find a Queen's Blade Jumpchain CYOA guide.**

 **It read:**

 _ **Origin: No expense spare, well unless your're a guy... Which case you get +100CP for being you! Mostly because even the so-called legendary male heroes from around here are kinda shit and everyday guy not being a whole lot better. You**_ _ **can't participate in the Queen's Blade and you'll find this world wasnt made for a manly man. Not even spite from the chain just metaphysics of the world. Should you choose you may becme a women for free a or a guy at the expenses of points you receive(1000CP). Yes male to female keep that boom to help you deal but female to male have to pay those points they'd receive, the masochist. All must roll for their age and cannot pay their way around it.**_

 _ **Drop-In(Free):**_

 _ **Vance Family(Free):**_

 _ **Witch's Minion or Demon(+100CP/100CP):**_

 _ **Barbarian or Foreigner(Free):**_

 _ **Priestess(Priest) or Angel(Free/500CP):**_

 _ **Elf or Dwarf(Free/100CP):**_

 _ **Perks:**_

 _ **Evil Spirit Possession or Draining Strikes(200CP)(Discounted: Witch's Minion/Demon):**_

 _ **Foreign Willpower(200CP(Discounted:Barbarian/Foreigner):**_

 _ **Angelic Wings(200CP)(Discounted: Angel):**_

 _ **Lithe(200CP)(Discounted: Elf/Dwarf):**_

 _ **Gorgeous(300CP):**_

 _ **Inexaustible Stamina(300CP):**_

 _ **Petrifying Gaze(300CP):**_

 _ **Barbaric Strength(300CP):**_

 _ **Queen's Audience(300CP)(Free:Angel)**_

 _ **Alchemy(300CP):**_

 _ **Omake(300CP):**_

 _ **Elemental General(400CP)(Discounted:Vance Family):**_

 _ **Flesh-Rending Secret(400CP)(Discounted:Demon)**_

 _ **Influence Resistance(400CP)(Discounted:Barbarian/Foreigner):**_

 _ **Poseless Pose(400CP)(Discounted:Priestess(Priest)):**_

 _ **Animal Affinity(400CP)(Discounted:Elf):**_

 _ **Copying Technique(800CP)Discounted:Vance Family):**_

 _ **Formeless Mimicry(800CP)(Discounted:Witch'S Minion):**_

 _ **Berserker Rage(800CP)(Discounted:Barbarian/Foreigner):**_

 _ **Head Angel(800CP)(Discounted:Angel):**_

 _ **Weapon Reforging(800CP)(Discounted:Dwarf):**_

 _ **Items:**_

 _ **Drawbacks:**_

 _ **Endgame:**_

 **Please leave your thoughts about it.**


End file.
